This invention relates to automotive vehicle racks and, more particularly, to a flexible rack strap.
Automotive vehicle racks are used to transport sporting equipment, such as surfboards, canoes and kayaks, to a location at which such equipment is to be used. Flexible rack straps are typically used to secure such equipment to the rack.
Most rack straps now available are secured to the rack by knotting. It will be appreciated that tying down a load with knotting is time-consuming. Moreover, the quality of the tie-down and the various knotting that is used is quite variable. While some rack straps have been provided with hooks at their ends for engagement with a rack bar (a longitudinal side rail, a cross bar or a slat at the vehicle surface), rack straps of this nature have not supplanted use of the typical knotting type strips. One reason for this is a fear that hook arrangements provided in the past will mar the surface or even "crush" the load. Another reason is that many hook arrangements provided in the past have been perceived as unreliable.